


Bitter Tongue

by GremlinGirl



Series: Flower [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood, Conflict, Cum Inflation, Dom/sub relationship, Dominant Armitage Hux, Dubious Consent, Kylo Ren is a Damsel in Distress, M/M, Oral Sex, POV switch, Possessive Behavior, Post-TLJ, Submissive Kylo Ren, Tentacle Sex, Violence, aphrodisiac, bottom!kylo ren, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GremlinGirl/pseuds/GremlinGirl
Summary: Kylo is loyal to the plant completely. Hux feels like he's losing his relationship. However, when Kylo is in trouble, only Hux can save him.





	Bitter Tongue

The cock sliding past his lips was heavy and thick. Drool slipped from the corners of his mouth, the ring gag that held his mouth open wide enough for Hux to slip his cock in easily also strained Kylo’s jaw. His hands were tied behind his back tightly, and he grunted softly as Hux stepped closer to him, legs on either side of Kylo’s thighs. He pushed in deeper, under Kylo could feel his balls hitting his chin. “Good boy,” Hux whispered, and Kylo’s cheeks heated in response. 

The relative privacy of Hux’s office let them blow off some steam, and there was nothing that Hux enjoyed more than getting Kylo in such a prone position. There was almost nothing Kylo enjoyed more than this, either, and he gazed up at the man through slightly wet eyes. Adoring. He groaned again as Hux’s hips snapped forward, and the cock buried deep into his throat. He was more than used to taking him all in. He was used to taking things far bigger than Hux’s cock, though. 

Hux’s release wasn’t sweet and arousing. It was bitter, salty, and Kylo didn’t like it on his tongue. Hux knew this, but he still chose to come deep into his throat so Kylo would have no choice but to swallow it all down. His own erection was given no attention, and Hux stepped away, wiping his cock free of spit before he tucked it back into his tight, uniform britches. “Good boy,” he said again, affirming once more that Kylo had done well, and he swept a hand back through his hair gently. 

Kylo let out a whine when Hux walked away, but the man ignored him. He shifted, knees pressing hard against the floor. The steep was nothing like soft dirt. Kylo’s mind wandered, and he couldn’t help but imagine the wet tentacles sliding around his body, dipping into his ass and burrowing. He moaned at the thought, earning a sharp look from Hux who was already across the room at his desk, looking over something on his datapad. Straightening his back a bit, Kylo tried to pretend he hadn’t just been thinking about the plant. But the realization was written all over Hux’s face, in the rage. His eyes were burning hot. 

“Even now?” Hux asked, and Kylo flinched as he came at him. He looked down, only to find that Hux simply reached around him to pull the clasp loose. The ring gag fell out of his mouth and to the floor. Without permission, Kylo quickly used the Force to loosen the rope tying his hands, and he stood up and backed away from Hux. The man came after him, and Kylo’s bare back hit the cold wall, making him shudder. “Even with my cock down your throat, even tasting my cum, all you think about is that plant? Those tentacles? The “nectar” that you love to drink up? You’re a slut for it, Ren! Don’t you see that is essentially owns you?” 

“I am doing my duty,” Kylo said, swallowing thickly. He knew that Hux wanted to rant at him, but he wasn’t up for the emotional battering today. This argument had been repeated several times, and each time they came to an impasse and Kylo would slink off by himself until he was ready to crawl back into his lover’s bed. Hux would fuck him rough, claim him, cut him, bruise him, and Kylo would relish it. It was the closest Hux ever got to forgiveness. “The plant, it...it calls to me, through the Force. There is sentience in it, I know it. We have a connection.” 

“Is that what you’re saying to justify yourself becoming its bitch?” Hux spat in his face, voice angry. “You are a human being, strong and powerful. The only one you should be submitting to is me!” 

“You’re just jealous,” Kylo said, then he pushed Hux back and dove for his clothes, which were folded up on a chair. He tugged his tight pants on, pulling them over his flagging erection. Kylo sniffled a little, not wanting to grow upset at this. “”You don’t know understand that I need this, the plant needs this, and I am doing important work in preserving what is probably the last of its kind. There’s nothing else for me to do but to go to the jungle and offer my body as a vessel. I don’t expect you to understand the connection I have through the Force. You can’t possibly. But you should at least respect my decision.” 

“Kylo, it’s…” Hux looked ready to lob a fist into the wall, but he seemed to try to speak through his anger. “It pumps an aphrodisiac into your body. It has to coerce you. You’ve had so much in your system that it’s probably scrambled your brain. We should leave the planet. The base here is running successfully. We could go...back into space again. The Finalizer is in orbit. We could go hunting for the Resistance and blow them to hell. Together. That’s the way we agreed to do this, right?” 

“I can leave the planet. What if the plant needs me and I’m not here. What could happen to it?” 

“Ren! The thing survived for who knows how many years without you. According to our records, this planet hasn’t been inhabited by any humanoid lifeform in eons. I don’t know how it survived before, but I know it’s simply using you now. I think if you got some air, just...got away from its influence, you’d see that it’s hurting you.” 

“Hurting me? Hurting me?” Kylo dropped his tunic, rushing back at Hux. He grabbed the man’s hand, bringing it to his chest, across the scars that Hux had left, the tender bruises still blossoming on his ribs, he thought of turning around and dropping his pants just so the man could see and remember the red stripes across his buttocks and thighs from Hux’s belt and cane. “If the plant is hurting me, then what the hell are you doing? And why is it okay for you to beat me until I bleed but it’s not fine for me to take part in a beautiful cleansing that allows the plant to release what may harm it while also purifying my spirit. I’ve never felt so good, after I’ve been filled up with the plant’s release. Nothing you’ve done has ever made me feel that good, anyway.” Kylo dropped Hux’s hand, turning away again. 

Hux let his hand fall to his side, and for a moment, he just watched Kylo. Kylo could feel his eyes boring holes in his back while he pulled his tunic on and belted it, then slid his boots back onto his feet. He felt a mess, sweaty and sticky from their play, but he couldn’t bring himself to want any sort of release from the man at all. “I’m going back to my quarters,” Kylo said. “Don’t disturb me for the rest of the day.” 

“Wait.” 

“No.” Kylo pushed past Hux, ignoring it when his lover grabbed at his arm. Kylo pulled free quite easily, then headed out into the hallway. His head ducked down, and he shuffled along, returning to his quarters a few decks up. Walking in, he immediately threw off his clothes and ducked into the shower to scrub himself clean. 

It was evening when Hux slipped into his quarters, having let himself in. Kylo had been looking over some expenditure reports that he was meant to sign off on. As Supreme Leader, he had to approve financial records before they could be finalized and organized into the official database, and if anything looked off, he was in charge of organizing a team to investigate it. It was a part of leading that he hadn’t known about, but had taken in stride. However, his brain couldn’t focus on it. He tried to read the words displayed to him, but his mind strayed away and refused to focus. Kylo ended up staring at a wall most of the time. 

With Hux’s entrance, he had an excuse to put the datapad to the side and not look at the confusing reports anymore. Their argument earlier still left him raw, and he wasn’t sure he was ready to forgive just yet. If Hux apologized, which he really never did, then Kylo might consider it. Standing, he looked at Hux with a dark gaze, waiting for him to speak. 

Hux stood straight, his back as rigid as a steel beam, and he held a datapad up to his chest, staring back at Kylo with an unreadable expression. Walking forward, he dropped the datapad onto Kylo’s small work desk, then he pointed a finger at it. “I’ve compiled all the research that I’ve done on this plant, its nectar, it’s waste product, and anything like it out there in the Galaxy as well. It’s all here. Some of the results are disturbing. Kylo, I am not trying to get in your way,” he said, and Kylo retreated back when the man stepped closer to him. “Kylo! I am trying to help you! This is far over your head; you won’t end up coming out of this situation if you continue to reject my help.” 

“Are you saying that I might die?” Kylo asked, and the sarcasm dripped from his voice. He stared at the man in disbelief. “I can’t believe you’re so jealous that you’ll make up fake research just so I’ll not return to the plant again.” 

“None of it is false! I had the biological makeup of the waste product analysed by the top scientist working in the Order right now. They all returned with the same conclusions. You can bring them another sample and have them study it again if you wish, but they will say the exact same things that are in this report!” Hux picked up the datapad, quickly turning through the pages upon pages of research, and he started reading off. “After extensive research on the chemical properties, it was surmised that the liquid contained many elements not seen before, and others only present in plant toxin. Together, many of these elements form a weak neurotoxin that affects brain chemistry. When tested on small rodents, the creatures displayed an affinity for the substance, wanting more, and reacting violently when not provided with it. This is a sign of addiction.” Hux paused, licking his lips, and there was a clear strain on his face. “Half of the rodents tested on died after a week without the substance. The other half never recovered full cognitive function.” 

Kylo’s teeth clenched, and he knocked the datapad out of Hux’s hand, watching it topple to the floor between them. The screen shattered, cracks across the surface, and chips of glass tinkled as they hit the floor. “Lies,” he whispered, then let his lips curl up over his teeth. He snarled at Hux, clearly angry. The chair, his desk, the bed, and his shelves all started to vibrate as rage filled Kylo up. The lights overhead flickered. “These are lies! My cognitive function is not changed. I am not addicted! I don’t expect you to understand, but you could at least not lie to my face about these false results!” Hux reached for him, and Kylo shrieked and shoved him back. The man flew into the wall, then slumped. Everything went still, quiet. 

Hux sat on the floor, his legs gathered under him, his chest heaving, and pain flashed across his expression. Finally, he coughed, a bit of blood leaking from the corner of his mouth. Kylo’s nostrils flared, and he looked back and forth between Hux and the door. He took a step forward, planning to go to Hux, to apologize. He hadn’t meant to lose his temper, but then tendrils of energy wrapped around his mind. He straightened up, eyes blinking wide. It had only been a weak since his last cycle. The plant called for him, though. Walking past Hux, Kylo nearly stumbled on his own feet, but he pressed for the door to open, and then he headed out. 

“Kylo, wait!” Hux called after him, voice weak. Kylo ignored him. His body grew hot, and his head swam. He forgot about Hux leaning against the wall, and instead he continued out of the base and into the woods. No one stopped him, of course, and he headed into the forest. 

Thick foliage blocked his path, but Kylo stomped through it without care. He pushed past branches and ducked under thorny vines, marching toward a location as if he were following a precise satellite signal. The connection with the plant guided him right to it, and he stripped as soon as he stepped into the clearing, dropping clothing in a line as he neared the plant. It’s petals were still light red, clearly not the sickly pink that took at least another few weeks to fade to, but he hardly cared about that. The plant wouldn’t have called if it didn’t need him. It’s vines were already up, and he went straight into them, feeling them curl around his ankles and wrists, lifting him. More wound up around his chest and thighs, pulling his legs apart and holding him easily aloft in the air. 

This was familiar to him by now: the snaking vines and sticky tentacles. Nectar would drip along his body, and he would be opened up for his plant. When a tentacle circled his lips and began to push inside, Kylo opened and let the fleshy tendril pushed in past his tongue. The sweetness of the nectar was almost overpowering, the smell of it hung heavy and thick in the air. As it slid into his throat, and he gurgled and moaned. Each slide felt more intimate, more binding, than anything he’d ever experienced. His eyes narrowed, the world growing foggy, and soon he could see nothing but the plant. The plant was all that mattered. 

Just the smell had gotten him hard, and the plant spilled its aphrodisiac down his throat. He felt it drip into his stomach, and his lips closed tightly around the tentacle. Tongue curling, licking nectar off the fleshy tendril, Kylo moaned and whimpered. His cock pulsed painfully, and he needed to be filled up. Thick, wet tentacles began winding up his legs, and he relaxed as the first on breached him. His back arched in midair, and Kylo released another gurgled moan as he was fucked mercilessly. The tentacles were moving faster than usual, and the drag was making him sensitive and twitchy. Another tentacles pushed inside him. Suddenly he wasn’t just full, but uncomfortably so, and they pushed in deeper and deeper. 

The tentacle in his throat slowly slid out, and Kylo let out several ragged gasps. A string of saliva and nectar connected him to the tip of it, and he craned his neck forward to lap at the head of the tentacle, wanting to coax it back inside. HIs blurry visions darkened slightly, and Kylo shut his eyes so he could focus on just the feelings. More nectar began to spill into him, into his ass, and he groaned at the familiarity of this. He knew this. And he knew what would come next. 

The stamen stood thick and tall in the center of the flower, and tentacles began to abandon him as the vines drew him closer to it. He willingly spread his legs further, nectar dripping out of him, and he felt the tip of the stamen brush against his rim. The vines tugged him down, quick and sudden, and Kylo screamed as the stamen pierced up into him, and he was dragged all the way down to the base in one quick movement. His body trembled, and he leaned back against the large petal that rose up behind him. His legs spread out haphazardly, cock twitching against his abdomen. “You’d never hurt me,” he said, turning his head to nuzzle his cheek against the fleshy petal behind him. The stamen began to pulse inside him, and Kylo rolled his hips and prepared to be filled to the brim. 

Each pulse sent pleasure rolling through him, powerful as thunder, and his moans were just as loud. Kylo reached down, pumping his own cock in hand as the flower’s stamen prepared to release. And he felt it as soon as strings of that hot, sticky substance went shooting inside him. Like an orgasm, a punch to the gut, the thrill of a good fight. Endorphins released in his brain, and Kylo painted his own cum on the flower petal in front of him. And the plant kept releasing. Seed or waste product, whatever it was, Kylo didn’t care. He wanted, needed, more of it. His heart hammered in his chest as his abdomen swelled with the amount of it flooding his insides. 

As Kylo began to come down from his orgasm, he realized the flower was still releasing inside him. The stamen still throbbed, stimulating him, and Kylo lifted his head blearily and looked around. He could hardly see through the blur on his vision, but he noticed the tentacle rising up from between his spread legs and hovering before his face. Opening his mouth, as if on instinct, Kylo accepted it inside, and he moaned as it burrowed its way down his throat. He felt it begin to thrust, and he shut his eyes, giving over to the pleasure once again. His legs were suddenly crushed up to his chest as the petal in front of him lifted, and then the two on the side. They all curved around him, encasing him in their wet, fleshy bulb. Kylo was stuck in the power grasp of the flower, his legs tight against him, his ass and throat full. He moaned once more, and his stomach was filled with more nectar. 

The longer the tentacle stayed inside, the more it hurt. Pain was beginning to blossom. He blinked his eyes open again, but it was dark. He couldn’t see. The light cut off completely by the petals. Tears trailed down his cheeks, smearing with the nectar around his mouth. Another spurt of it slid down his throat. His stomach was bloated and large, filling up and quickly expanding more. He would have panicked, he would have fought, but them the aphrodisiac took effect again, and his mind cleared and there was only the plant, only the tentacles, only pleasure. 

* * *

  
  


His back screamed in pain when Hux stood up, shoving himself away from the wall. He glared at the door for a moment, then shuffled over to look down the hallway toward Kylo’s retreating back. He would let him go, and Hux would do nothing about it. He’d tried to save the foolish boy, but if he wanted to let that plant wring him of everything he was, then fine. If he died, that meant the throne was open for Hux to sit on, and he would do so without question. Without mercy. Without regret. 

He picked up his shattered datapad, then wiped the blood away from his mouth and headed out. He would see to his injury, make sure it wasn’t severe, then it would be back to work for him. Unlike some, he didn’t have the time to go on a fanciful journey into the woods to be fucked by a Force plant, and he wouldn’t be attending to his former lover this time. Because as far as Hux was concerned, Kylo was a former. He had clearly decided where his loyalties lied, and Hux would not entertain him in between trips to his real lover anymore. 

All the medbay did was give him a shot to dull the pain and press a bacta-bandage to the bruising on his back. He returned to his office without much thought toward Kylo or the Force plant. In fact, he didn’t even think of him until he returned to his quarters to find the obvious lack of Kylo there. They had their own quarters, of course, mostly for appearances sake. But Kylo slept here with him every night. It was their routine. He had fully expected to be kicking Kylo out when he returned, but that wasn’t the case. Kylo had obviously decided to stay in his own quarters, and Hux tried to see that as a positive thing. 

The bed was very large and empty without him.

By morning, he had barely slept, and his alarm only aggravated him. Tossing and turning all night had done little for him, and Hux knew that he would have to grow used to living without Kylo’s near-constant presence around him once again. They were little more to each other than co-workers, he supposed. Maybe he could see Kylo as a rival again, though that thought sat bitter on his tongue. Much like their argument had the day prior. 

He went about his morning as if normal, a shower, a shave, and a short breakfast, then he was back to his usual routine. He would hold off on his report to the Supreme Leader that he did each morning, which usually devolved into fucking on the throne, and go straight to his office to begin work. The feelings were probably still raw on Kylo’s end, and he didn’t wish to be tossed around like a piece of meat again. It was around noon that a lieutenant reported that the Supreme Leader was not in his throne room on the base, and Hux begin to grow worried. It meant he was probably still sleeping off the plant’s effects in the medbay. 

When he commed there, he found that the Supreme Leader had not been there for at least a week. Hux tapped his fingers on the screen of his new datapad with worry, staring at the ground in front of his desk and trying to reason with himself. Ren rarely ever took care of himself, honestly. He’d probably gone back to his quarters the night prior. Of course, there was the issue that he could barely walk after the plant made use of him. He might not have been able to make it back without a floating gurney. The medbay staff would have at least known that they brought him back to his quarters, but there was no report of that. 

Standing, Hux uncharacteristically abandoned his work, and he walked swiftly to Kylo’s quarters, putting in the access code to let himself in. He wasn’t there. In fact, there was no sign that he’d been back since the day prior. The bed was still made, everything was exactly where it had been when Hux had visited. 

The realization that Kylo was probably still in the woods felt like his legs had been hit my a sledgehammer. Hux tried to deny the shoot of worry that traveled through him, but he was already moving and pulling the comm from his belt. “I need a squadron of flame ‘troopers in sector 3B within the hour. Our Supreme Leader is in danger.” Hux did not wait. 

He abandoned his uniform jacket and greatcoat, throwing them off and leaving them on Ren’s bed, then he ran quickly down the hallway and exited the base. His boots sunk into the wet ground as he took off into the trees, the sounds of the jungle enveloping him as he rushed through the underbrush. Branches grabbed at him as he ran past, and he imagined that the jungle itself had come alive to keep him from getting to Kylo, to that plant. He would incinerate it. He would raze the whole forest to the ground for trying to take what was his. 

The path to the clearing was familiar, and he ducked under a branch and skidded to a halt as he stared around. The plant was pulled in around itself, the large flower petals curved together into the huge trunk-like bud, and he ignored it for the moment and simply looked about for Ren. He bent, picking up the tunic that had clearly been abandoned, rubbing the fabric between his fingers. It was wet with dew, possibly rain. He hadn’t noticed that the weather outside the base shifted, but it wasn’t altogether impossible. Standing up straight again, he let the fabric flutter back to the ground. Stepping closer to the plant and glared at it. “Where is he, you kriffing beast?” he asked, snarling as if he expected an answer. 

He did get an answer though, in a way. A vine blindsided him from the left, whipping at his side and knocking him to the ground. Hux pulled his blaster and stood, taking aim and shooting the vine down. Another rose to his right, grabbing his leg and upending him. His back hit the ground, and he was dragged through the grass, shooting desperately downward until the vine let him go. Standing, Hux let out a ragged breath, then he walked up to the large trunk of the plant and listened. It took a moment, but a muffled moan could be heard. Kylo was inside the plant’s giant bulb. 

Hux shot around the base, but this seemed to only anger the plant. Perhaps Kylo was right and there was a sentience to it. Hux didn’t care. More vines knocked him away, and he got up again. There was a cut on his arm, and blood dripped down to the forest floor as he raised the weapon and shot the vines down once again. Running back to the plant, he holstered the weapon and grabbed at the fleshy petal, jerking on it until it started to unfurl. He moved back quickly as the flower opened, and his gaze grew wide. 

Kylo was sat on the stamen, his abdomen distended far, painfully far. His eyes were foggy and clouded, lips pursed around a tentacle. Hux pulled his knife and charged up into the flower and cut the tentacle in two. He pulled the end from Kylo’s mouth as it flailed about, leaking more of that nectar. Hux hoped the fam plant could feel pain. 

Putting his hands on either side of Kylo’s face, Hux stared at him, into his eyes. “Kylo, Kylo, can you hear me? Tell me you can hear me. I’m here to rescue you!” Kylo’s head just lolled to the side, and Hux frowned. The words of the scientific report echoed in his head as he grabbed Kylo’s arms and tossed them over his shoulders. He looped his arms around the boy and tugged upwards. He heard the wet squelching as Kylo lifted off the stamen, but it was too big and Kylo was too heavy. Hux couldn’t get him off of it. 

He tried once more, but a vine wrapped quite tightly around his neck and jerked him backwards and off of the plate. He writhed on the ground as the vine choked him, his nails digging viciously into it, ripping at it. Eventually, it retreated, and Hux stood again, ragged breaths as he coughed and sputtered. Standing again, he saw the vines rising up to face him down. He jerked his blaster from its holster and took aim. 

It was lucky Hux was a good shot. The vines couldn’t be killed, it seemed. The entire plant would have to burn to make sure all its appendages were done away with. But he could put them down for awhile, and each hit with his blaster sent them reeling backwards, twisting in on themselves. He charged up to flower again, stepping on its petal, and he fired six shots into the red center. The flower moved under him, but Hux stood his ground, and finally he heard the wet loosening of the stamen inside Kylo. He jerked him off with ease this time, watching it curl the rest of the way up against the base. He dragged Kylo off into the grass, then sat down on his ass and cradled Kylo in his lap. Footsteps in the grass told him that backup was arriving. 

The ‘troopers had thought ahead, and their commander had called for a med team as well. They got Kylo up onto the floating gurney, and Hux smoothed his hand through his hair. Kylo was still out of it, his eyes unfocused and his body wrecked. His stomach was still swollen with the plant waste, which leaked from his ass and onto whatever surface was under him. “Take him to med bay, get that stuff out of him, and try to get him alert and focused again. I’ll be back once this is finished.” 

Hux turned away when the med team moved away with Kylo, and he looked across to the commander of the flametroopers. “I want the whole area burned to a crisp,” he said. “I want the plant reduced to ash.” Fire spouted from the end of their flamethrowers, and the ‘troopers moved in. He watched the vines raise up defensively, and he and the commander shot each as they moved upwards. The flower caught fire easily, and Hux felt the heat of the flames as they rose up through the forest and caught the surrounding brush and trees as well. A single spark, and it all went up. Hux gazed upon the destruction, wondering if he really had destroyed the last of some alien lifeform. Even if he had, Hux didn’t care. His boy was safe now, and that was all that mattered to him. 

The forest went up, and Hux hurried back to the base with the regiment of flametroopers, ducking in and having the doors sealed shut to keep the smoke out. He would go walk the ashes of the ground when the fire was doused, make sure every piece of that plant was gone. As for now, he had no choice but to walk slowly to the medbay. Standing outside the doors, he steeled himself. Hux didn’t know what state Kylo would be in, and he was prepared to find an angry, vindictive little brat. Or, worse, the scientist would be proven correct, and maybe his lover would no longer be inside the addicted shell. 

He swiped a bit of ash from his cheek and stamped his boots clean before marching purposefully into the medical ward. Kylo was placed in a private chamber for healing, and he walked in to find him on his back, prone form still and silent. Hux huffed, then walked over to the bed and clasped Kylo’s chin and jerked his head toward him. HIs peaceful features were gorgeous, and Hux hated how protectiveness flared inside him. He didn’t mean to love Kylo Ren. He had never meant to care for him. At the very least, he was glad to fully possess him again. Leaning down, he kissed his lips hard, biting at them until he got a groan in response. 

Hux dropped Kylo’s chin, and he stepped back from the bed and fit his arms behind his back. He watched Kylo’s eyes blink open. He seemed out of it, unfocused, and he slowly turned on his side. Hux melted a little when he heard the pained whimper from his lover, and he quickly stepped forward again and brought the thin, standard issue medical blanket up over his form. Hux went to the door and barked an order to bring him a softer quilt of some sort. Kylo rubbed at his eyes tiredly, and Hux came to sit on the bed beside him. “Do you have something to say to me?” Hux asked, his voice clipped and cool even as he fondly stroked the mop of messy hair. 

Kylo mumbled something incoherently and shifted to bury his face in Hux’s thigh. 

“Fine, I’ll say it for you. I told you so.” He gripped Kylo’s hair for a brief moment. “You stubborn, stupid boy.” Letting go, he simply laid his hand on his head and stared at the wall. “I forgive you, specifically because I recognize you were not in your right mind. The plant is burned, and I expect you not to mention it again.” 

“It was going to kill me.” The soft whisper made Hux look down curiously. 

“You know this for a fact, do you?” 

Kylo slowly looked up at him, his eyes soppy and wet. “I trusted it.” 

“You were...in its sway. You’re not anymore. That is all that matters to me now.” 

“Is it bad that I...still enjoyed it?” 

“With that aphrodisiac, I’m not sure you had much of a choice.” Hux stood up when a droid brought in a folded quilt, and he unfurled it and laid it over Kylo’s body. He tucked him in, lips pursed tightly. He watched Kylo rub at his cheeks, clearly feeling sorry for him. He was very good at making himself the victim. Hux decided to allow it for now. “Do you still want to be with me?” 

Kylo blinked, then looked at him. “Yes… Do you want to be with me?” 

“When I woke up this morning, I would have told you no.” Hux bent down beside the bed, and he sat on the floor with his shoulder leaning up against the mattress. He watched Kylo’s lower lip tremble, and he reached forward to gently pluck at it with his thumb. “But...I suppose I can change my mind.If you swear to me to not fall madly in love with another fucking flower.” 

Kylo nodded his head. “Are you sure it’s really gone?” 

“We’ll go out tomorrow and I’ll let you see the ashes of its corpse yourself. So you’ll know. And in a week, we’re leaving the base and continuing our search for the Resistance.” 

Kylo looked at him, a single tear slipping from the corner of his eye. “I don’t have a choice, do I?” 

“No. No you don’t, Supreme Leader.” Hux sneered the title mockingly, but then he grinned at Kylo. He understood this. He understood their light antagonism, and he was ready to have it back. Forget the plant, this whole planet, and go on to take over the Galaxy just as they had promised each other. 

Hux kissed him roughly, grabbing at the back of Kylo’s head, biting on his lip. He let the boy melt into him, and he felt how easy Kylo handed control back to him. It was why he enjoyed him so much. The inherent, natural submissiveness, his consistent yielding. Hux grabbed his throat and pushed him back onto the bed as he stood up and slipped onto the bed to straddle him. Kylo’s earnest eyes had him smirking, and he pressed his fingers harder into his throat. “Open up, pretty boy,” he whispered, and plump lips fell open for him. Normalcy was restored, and Hux claimed his boy again that night, fucking the last traces of the plant for his body. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...I know it's been a year. But I never actually STOPPED writing this. I just got...distracted. Anyway, here's the final part to the series. I hope everyone enjoys!


End file.
